shadowfightfandomcom-20200214-history
Old Friend
Old Friend is the name of a main quest and a boss fight in Chapter I of Shadow Fight 3. It is the second boss fight of the game, which takes place in the outskirt of Dynasty capital. Story The player and June finally meet Gizmo. Gizmo tells them that he has been waiting for the player and says that he had sold his Shadow Energy, and now he is rich because the people there buy it with high prices. He then proceeds by boasting that he can take the player down with his bare hands only. Upon hearing that he sold his Shadow Energy, June realizes that she has overestimated Gizmo, remarking that Gizmo is an idiot. Fight Info The fight can consist of up to five rounds, and the players must win three rounds in order to win. The time for each round is 99 seconds, and the players must defeat Gizmo before the timer ends, otherwise they will lose that round. Due to him selling all his shadow energy, Gizmo does not have any shadow energy left to be used in this fight. Gizmo is initially equipped with a weapon that can stun the player. Once the player gets stunned, Gizmo will abandon his weapon and fight the rest of the fight bare-handed. Enemy Info *Name: Gizmo *Fighting Style: Legion *Weapon: Battle Sword (Two-handed Sword) *Armor: Bedrock Armor (recolored) *Helm: None *Ranged Weapon: None Special Abilities *'Brutal Strength' Gizmo has a unique throw combo that allows him to grab the player, and punch them two times. Gizmo then finishes the combo by performing two kicks to the player. Gizmo can use this ability after he throws away his weapon. *'Charge' Runs onto the player. If the player gets caught, Gizmo will slam the player to the ground. Gizmo will start using this move after he loses once. Move and Perks *'Guillotine ' A sequence of 2 attacks with Two-handed Sword. *'Basher ' A chance to stun the player for 3 seconds with a hit from his weapon. *'Breacher ' A chance to deal full damage through the player's block with his weapon. *'Steel Foot ' A chance to knock off the player to the ground with a kick. *'Predator ' Gain more damage if the player's health is under 20%. Rewards Winning the fight rewards the players with 20 experience, some coins, and 5 gems. Players level up to level 3, which unlocks Events and Duel. The amount of coins given depends on the number of: *Head hits dealt by the players. *Shadow abilities performed by the players *Critical hits dealt by the players. *First Strikes dealt by the players. *Maximum combo performed by the players. 4 cards (plus one bonus card) are also obtained. These cards can be either items, special moves, or perks with a rarity of Common, Rare, Epic, or Legendary. Gallery Old friend (1).jpg Old friend (2).jpg Old friend (3).png Old friend (4).png old friend (5).jpg Old friend (9).png old friend (6).jpg old friend (7).jpg Old friend (10).png Old friend (11).png Old friend (12).png Old friend (14).png Old friend (15).png Old friend (16).png old friend (17).jpg Old friend (18).jpg|If player loses Old friend (13).jpg Old friend (19).png Old friend (20).png Old friend (20).jpg|If player wins Old friend (21).jpg Old friend (22).jpg Old friend (23).jpg Old friend (24).jpg Trivia *In case the player manages to win the first round without Gizmo abandoning his weapon, Gizmo will still fight the next rounds bare-handed. *In the initial versions of the game, Gizmo used to re-equip his weapon once round 2 started. This was later changed and he now fights all rounds barehanded once he abandons his sword. Category:Shadow Fight 3 Category:Story (SF3) Category:Legion Category:Bosses